The Limits Of Attraction
by twent47blue
Summary: How could two sworn enemies end up in bed together? They are destined to hate each other all their lives, what are they gonna do, if things change? R & R please. Be nice. Thanks.


Author's Note: This is a one shot for a friend of mine, Dian. Hope you like it. Fruits Basket and its characters are not mine; they are just an inspiration for this fic. All other else are coincidental.

Kyo had always hated the cat ever since he realized what that word truly meant and the gravity of it. He loathes Yuki Sohma with every fiber of his being. He didn't know why he could hate someone who has the same blood line like his, the same curse he is going through. But this has always been like this, and he can't do anything about it. This is fate. Their fate.

Kyo never knew how it all started, it just did, and he hated Yuki even more for having all these mix feelings for his sworn enemy. It dawned on him one day when they were having their same old fight as usual, but something off kilter about Yuki today. The rat had always ignored him every time he asked for a fight, but this time, not only did Yuki ignore him, but he acted as if he didn't care if something happens. And this time it did.

Kyo watched his cousin fall to the ground like in slow motion with a loud thud. He thought he killed him. Because Yuki wasn't moving, he just lay there, prone, his eyes closed, and there's blood running down his cut forehead.

"You damn rat! Why didn't you fight back?" he cried, rushing to him, panicking that he did kill him. He lifted the frail Yuki in his arms, checking if he is still breathing. He is. He knocks the wind out of him pretty bad and his blow caught the rat on the forehead and has a nasty cut.

Hatori and Shigure didn't say anything when they put the boy in bed, bandaged his cut and made sure he is okay. They can see that the cat is worried enough as he is now. Especially when he found out why Yuki was acting weird, he didn't know that Yuki was at the mansion earlier that day, he was off on a run and he only saw Yuki coming in the door still in his school uniform that he decided to pick on Yuki like he always do, he hadn't seen him all day, and he missed fighting with him.

Shigure and Tohru didn't comment when Kyo decided to watch over Yuki and not go to school, Yuki is running a fever and hitting him like this was no fun to the cat, but he felt guilty for doing this to the rat after what he had gone through with Akito.

Kyo looked at Yuki, sleeping on the bed, the rat kept discarding his blanket that he decided to stay by his bedside so that his cousin won't catch a cold. It was a long vigil and Kyo fell asleep holding on the blanket and embracing his cousin.

Yuki woke up in the middle of the night, feeling hungry, he can't move and he was surprised to find Kyo sleeping beside him, he wanted to kick him but he was too weak to do so. He touched his head and felt the bandaged. He groaned. Kyo sleepily got up, "Wh-at, Yuki?" he said, drowsily, fixing the blanket again and fell back on the bed and slept again. What was that? Yuki asked himself, how come Kyo is here, and acted as if he cared? He fell asleep again.

Yuki woke up again, this time he had a bad dream, he dreamt of the encounter yesterday morning with Akito. Akito was hitting him with a paddle and he didn't fight back. He was whimpering in his sleep that woke up Kyo.

"Rat, wake up, rat." He said, gently, shaking him carefully. Yuki didn't realized who it was shaking him awake but when he opened his eyes, it was wet with tears, and he was shaking, he held on to the next person he found beside him, his sworn enemy. Kyo was taken aback when Yuki grabbed him. But he didn't push him away, when he felt him shaking and crying. "It's alright, am here. He won't hurt you anymore." Kyo said, soothingly, knowing pretty well what triggered the nightmare.

Yuki stopped crying when he heard the voice, its Kyo. He was holding on to Kyo, he almost swooned when he abruptly push him away, almost fell off the bed, Kyo caught him in time.

"Hey!" Kyo called out, and grabbed him in an embrace. Yuki tried to push him away weakly.

"No, no, no!" Yuki cried weakly. Pounding Kyo's chest.

Kyo didn't know what to do, he thought that Yuki is still having a nightmare and he need to make him snap out of it, he didn't want to slap him awake. He contemplated watching Yuki hit him weakly and crying. And then, Kyo kissed him. Yuki resisted at first, but weakly, after awhile he started kissing back, and they forgot who they are and what they are. Yuki's arms went around Kyo's neck. And Kyo groaned in the kiss. They fell back on the bed, hands all over each other. And passion took over.

Yuki woke up, his head hurt. He had the weirdest dream; he made a passionate love with his nemesis. He let out a strangled scream when he realized that Kyo is really there, sleeping beside him, shirtless and the cat's arm was brazenly around his waist. He panicked when he heard Tohru's voice in the hallway talking to Shigure and was on her way to his room with breakfast! He shook Kyo awake hurriedly. Kyo got up angrily, "What?" not happy being woken up with a slap on the face.

"Put on your shirt, Tohru is coming!" Yuki growled. Kyo heard the girl coming and grabbed for his shirt hurriedly and got up the bed.

Kyo met Tohru by the door, "Good morning, Kyo." Tohru greeted cheerily. Kyo didn't say anything, and took the tray of food from her, she didn't say anything, she saw that he didn't get any sleep and it looks like he's cranky. She looked at Yuki, the prince doesn't look so princely this morning, and his hair was in disarray.

"Good morning, Yuki." She greeted him, with a smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Honda." Yuki greeted.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, about to walk in the room, but Kyo stopped her.

"He is fine, I will give him breakfast. You go on ahead to school or you would be late. I will take care of him." Kyo said, a bit stiffly, avoiding her eyes.

"A-Alright." She said, hesitantly, and waved at Yuki, the rat just smiled at her. Kyo locked the door behind her; put the tray of food on the table.

He looked at Yuki. The rat looked at him. It finally dawned on them what happened last night. Kyo walked over to him, his eyes burning with the passion from last night. He pushed the rat back on the bed. Yuki thought he was gonna get hit, he closed his eyes. But instead of a blow, Kyo attacked his lips, and kissed the rat hard.

"Umpp…Whap ah u doiming, yuunm dam kam?" (What are you doing you damn cat?) He asked, muffled by Kyo's mouth on his, the cat was fast; he already unbuckled Yuki's pants, and was already pushing it down.

Kyo broke from him, breathless, they were both gasping for air, "Checkmate, rat, it's my turn now. I don't like being waken up like that, so it's a tie, am gonna get even, you're going to pay." Kyo said, and attacked Yuki's lips again, Yuki resisted, but he felt Kyo's bulged in his pants, and remembered what they did last night, and his resistance fell. He gave up struggling, and instead, unbuckles the cat's belt. They both groaned when they were skin to skin. Instead of blows, the two of them exchanged kisses, Yuki liked watching him, how his muscles ripple with his every movement, Kyo is sexy, he's got a beautiful and gentle face, when he is not scowling or growling at him. They didn't know what happened last night, and what's happening right now. It's a game. Yuki told himself, denying what these emotions rushing to him like a cyclone.

Yuki watched him, as Kyo licked his fingers, looking down at the rat, never breaking eye contact, Yuki whimpered, biting his bottom lips, he was aching for him, he was frightened by these emotions, and of all people, Kyo, for Kyo. Kyo growled, he find it sexy how Yuki looked right now, his bruised lips from his kisses, his swan-like neck, he didn't know what's happening, but since last night, he can't shake these feelings, he wanted the rat, he's got to have the rat. He plunge a digit in the prince's glorious hole, and they both moaned, Yuki grabbed for the cat's need, gripping it hard, caressing it, driving the cat crazy, he purred at the crook of the rat's neck, he took a bite, marking the rat. And they continued where they left off last night, this time Yuki knew he is not feeling hot because of the fever but because of the boy on top of him. They both forgot they were enemies, this time, this place; they are not what they are. This time, this place they needed each other, they wanted each other.

"Please." Yuki begged breathlessly, wanting the cat all over again, they must have done it for the nth time, and still couldn't get enough of each other.

"What's that?" Kyo teased with a sexy smile on his lips. Yuki licked his jaw.

And Kyo consented with gusto, he is hard again, and plunged in the rat's slicked hole, they rode the tide together, thrust meeting thrust, and flesh meeting flesh. They let the passion get the best of them. In this room, they are not cousins, in this room they are not enemies.

"Uhmmm…harder." Yuki begged, and Kyo complied, pushing into him harder and harder, faster and faster, Yuki moaned, his eyes rolling back at the back of his head. Kyo run his lips all over the exposed chest, taking those taut buds, sucking, licking, making them come alive under his tongue. Yuki grabbed his hair, moaning deliriously under his cousin's ministration. And in minutes, they came together again.

They washed up and got dressed, they were alone in the house, but they didn't come at each other again, Kyo washed the bed sheets before Tohru got suspicious of the weird smell on it. They sat there, eyeing each other, not really knowing how to make of what happened for the last 24 hours they had been alone in Yuki's room. They had realized this changes things, they would no longer be the same, every time they looked at each other, they would remember things….the smell of each other's skin…the taste of each other's skin….the feel of each other's skin. Could it be just an attraction? Or could it lead to something more?

Kyo just stepped out of his room, about to get ready for breakfast and school, Yuki was stepping out sleepily out of his own room…their eyes met. Like magnet, they came together, lips locked, arms entwined around each other. When they broke up…they both smiled. It's not just a feverish passion now, it's something more. And hopefully something they could handle.

Tohru came out of her room and was surprised to see the two boys facing each other and not in mortal combat. Kyo's cat instinct sensed her presence without even seeing her.

"Get your ass ready next time, you darn rat, I won't be nice next time!" Kyo growled, hitting the wall next to Yuki's face.

Yuki gave him a punched which made Kyo doubled in pain. Tohru sighed, and went downstairs to prepare breakfast, they are back to normal. But when Tohru was out of sight, Kyo pushed Yuki up the wall and kissed him hard, bruising his lips.

"You're gonna pay for that later, darn rat." Kyo growled, with lust in his eyes.

"With pleasure." Yuki smiled, and gave Kyo a playful squeeze before rushing down the stairs, Kyo rush after him, shouting and growling. Yes, they are back to normal…in a way. Hehe.

Owari


End file.
